Somewhere in Wutai
by Sussurous
Summary: Sephiroth x Zack alone in a tent. yaoi


_**Somewhere in Wutai**_

"So you don't drink at all?" Zack asked, watching as Sephiroth sipped at a bottle of water.

"No."

"Why?"

"Too much mako, liquor does nothing for me."

"I don't believe you."

"Are you calling me a liar?" One silver eyebrow arched over slightly narrowed eyes.

"Nope, I think you just haven't drank enough of the right stuff."

"I see."

"Bartender! Give us two bottles of your finest Wutain whiskey." Zack grinned at Sephiroth, an openly challenging look in his eyes. "This stuff is guaranteed to knock you on your ass."

"We'll see." Sephiroth said as the bartender brought them their bottles and he poured himself a shot of whiskey. "Last one standing wins."

_...Many, many hours later..._

"Where's your tent?" Sephiroth asked Zack.

"Umm, here somehwere, - I think."

"You don't know where you live?"

"I do, of course I do, but they all look so the same."

"I see." Sephiroth said as he nearly carried Zack up one row of tents and down another. He wouldn't admit it to Zack but he was feeling a little drunk himself. It was highly irregular, and had taken a lot of whisky, but he felt good. Like he could take over the world.

Unfortunately, his thinking was not as clear as it should be. For instance, where was Zack's tent? Normally this wouldn't be a problem but no matter how many times he circled the area he felt like that was exactly what he was doing. Circling. He stopped in front of his tent for what seemed like the twentieth time. At least _he _knew where he lived.

"Forget it." Said Sephiroth. "It's almost dawn and here's my tent ... again. You can sleep here."

"Yeah, good idea Seph."

"Don't call me Seph."

"Ok Sephy." Zack answered promptly and burst out laughing.

Sephiroth couldn't help it. It was contagious. He started laughing too, even though he knew that Zack hadn't said anything funny. Perhaps he was a little drunker than he had thought.

Really, this was all so highly irregular.

The tent was sparsely furnished with a desk, a couple of chairs, a trunk for clothes and a non regulation bed that looked to be large enough for the two of them.

"Take your boots off." Sephiroth said after he had dropped Zack off on the bed and Zack did, in a clumsy sort of way, before stretching out.

Zack's bed was a regulation cot, not very comfortable but something that served its purpose. He hadn't laid down on a real bed in so long that he just wallowed in its softness. Clean white sheets and soft fluffy pillows were a long forgotten luxury in war torn Wutai. It seemed that being a General did have its privileges.

Sephiroth walked around to the other side, unbuckling Mesamune and placing his weapon in a convenient location before he laid down heavily on his side of the bed. With a deep sigh, he closed his eyes and prepared for sleep.

"You have nice hair." Zack said from beside him.

"Hmm." Sephiroth said. He could feel Zack playing with his hair but he found that easy to ignore. He needed at least a few hours sleep if he was going to effectively battle through another day.

"So soft, so long. Do you ever cut it?"

"No, I'm under contract. I can't drastically change my appearance. I have to look like my posters."

"...What?" Zack blinked at that, sure that he hadn't heard right.

"Shin-ra propaganda." Sephiroth said simply, as he settled himself into a more comfortable position.

"...You have a strange life." Zack said finally.

"Do you think so?"

"Yeah, I read your bio, it's assigned reading in SOLDIER training, and you have a strange life. It's not even a life. It's sort of like a career."

"And you find that strange?"

"Yeah. Definitely. Everyone else makes choices, but not you . You've never had any choice. Not since the day you were born." Zack said sadly.

"I haven't missed anything."

"Yeah but-" Zack turned on his side, raising up on an elbow to look down at Sephiroth, whose eyes were closed.

Zack took a moment to study Sephiroth's face. At rest like this, he was beautiful. His features almost delicate. Nothing like the blood thirsty General that was quickly laying waste to Wutai. Who was already a legend. Greatly feared and respected.

"Don't you ever think you were robbed of something?" Zack asked.

"Like what?" Sephiroth's eyes cracked open, brilliantly green under heavy lashes.

"Like a life."

"Zack your drunk. Go to sleep."

"What do you do for fun?" Zack asked, a teasing note creeping into his voice, grinning at the blank confused look Sephiroth was giving him.

"Fun?"

"Yeah."

"I don't have time for fun." His voice was stern now, eyes commanding, but it just made Zack want to kiss him.

"OK, so what do you do when your off duty?"

"I sharpen and clean Mesamune, train, spar, repair and polish my equipment-"

"No, not maintenance on your gear what do you do for _fun_?"

"Well there's meditation and reading strategic war -"

"Ack! That's not fun. I bet you don't know how to have fun."

"So what?"

"I bet you've never kissed a woman."

"I've never felt that to be necessary."

"I bet you've never kissed anyone."

Sephiroth sighed. "What's your point, Zack?"

"That you don't have a real life and you don't even know what your missing."

"I'm not missing anything."

"Are you sure about that?"

Sephiroth looked closely at Zack. "What could I possibly be missing that is better than what I have?"

"This." Zack said and leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips.

Sephiroth just lay there, slightly surprised and unimpressed. He let Zack kiss him because it was easier than arguing. He just wanted to sleep now and the alcohol had dulled his senses and his judgement.

Zack lips moved against his with light pressure. Sephiroth closed his eyes and felt himself begin to drift off into sleep.

"C'mon, kiss me back, open your mouth for me." Zack murmured against his lips and Sephiroth did. He just wanted to go to sleep. He felt Zack's tongue enter his mouth and slide along his and it felt nice. Strangely comforting. So he did what Zack was doing, lazily kissing him back. Letting his mouth explore and feel and taste.

Zack was running his hand down his chest, over the leather then under it, to caress bare skin. That felt good too. He felt him unsnap his coat and then Zack's hand smoothed over his stomach heading lower to cup his erection.

It came to Sephiroth suddenly that he was hard, though he didn't remember feeling it start to happen and when Zack began to rub him there, Sephiroth moaned into the kiss pressing himself up into that hand. He felt himself waking up fully. Sleep the last thing on his mind now as he kissed Zack back deeply, his hands reaching up to grasp at Zack's hair, to keep him from moving away.

Zack had probed the truth in accusing Sephiroth of never kissing anyone. He'd never had the opportunity. He was fresh from Hojo's labs, dumped in the middle of a war zone and the last few months had been spent fighting and learning how to deal with people. He was glad to have his men follow him, even if their motivation was mostly fear and awe. He simply hadn't had time to explore this side of himself. He hadn't thought it important.

The times Sephiroth had found himself burdened with an erection that he couldn't ignore he had quickly taken care of it himself, treating it like a chore. Like a weakness. He'd had no idea he could feel like this. And the feeling was urgently intense, and becoming more so by the second.

Quickly, his body now had a mind of it's own, Sephiroth switched positions until he was on top, pinning Zack beneath him. He ground his hips into the other man's hardness, liking the feel, needing it.

Kissing Zack deeply, with fierce passion, he had a faint thought, far in the back of his mind, that he might hurt his friend. He was much stronger than even the first class SOLDIERS, but he couldn't heed that warning. He needed more, and he needed it now. He could feel Zack's hands on his chest pushing him away but he wasn't letting go. He felt that release was close, just a little more.

"Sephiroth -hey slow down." Zack gasped, turning his head away. Sephiroth's mako green eyes were glowing with predatory passion as he leaned in for another kiss. He could feel the energy pouring from the man. Sephiroth was trembling with it. Zack started to wonder if he hadn't been hasty in starting this. Sephiroth wasn't exactly normal, his reactions fiercely dominant.

"Kiss me." Sephiroth demanded, his voice a growl as he continued to grind against him. Zack felt how powerful and strong Sephiroth was. How helpless he was in his hands. He felt the alcohol in his system burn away as the clarity of this situation took hold. This was supposed to be fun but now it felt a little dangerous and very close to being out of control.

"Seph lay on your back, I want to make you come." Zack said and felt his friend's body tremble as he thought that over.

Finally Sephiroth did as he was asked and Zack wasted no time in rolling on top of him. His senses were high and he knew that a quick release is what Sephiroth needed. The man was very tightly wound, and wouldn't take any kind of teasing.

Zack slid down Sephiroths body, his mouth kissing a wet trail as his hands unbuttoned Sephiroth's pants, freeing his erection. He stroked it then took the head in his mouth, sucking hard and heard Sephiroth's loud gasp and moan. Felt his body tighten and rise up under him as he worked his member and took it deeper in his mouth. Zack knew that this wasn't going to last long and concentrated on his task of making Sephiroth get off fast.

Sephiroth's hands where twisted painfully in his hair, his hips pumping hard into Zack's mouth. Zack held on and kept going as best as he could as Sephiroths movements stiffened and become erratic. His breathing became quick and harsh and he screamed when he hit his climax.

Sephiroth collapsed under him, still breathing hard, his hands patting and stroking at Zack's hair.

"Gods, what just happened?" Sephiroth said in a dazed sort of way.

"I just showed you what you were missing." Zack answered sliding back up his body, looking down into eyes that were wide with astonishment and awe. Sephiroth's silver hair was tangled everywhere, his cheeks were flushed, and his eyes sparkling. Zack smiled, knowing that the General had never looked like this before.

"I... I never knew..." Sephiroth said, stumbling over his words. "Let's do that again."


End file.
